The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Miley’s accepted Jake as a friend just before he left for Romania. But he doesn’t know she’s Hannah, or that her feelings for him are stronger than she let’s on. Heck, she don’t even know it. But when the school has a class camping trip in Minnesota...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Miley's accepted Jake as a friend just before he left for Romania. But he doesn't know she's Hannah, or that her feelings for him are stronger than she let's on. Heck, she don't even know it. But when the school has a class camping trip in Minnesota, will things change? And will a storm SO bad that it gets named hits their camp, will secret feelings emerge?

**PS: **in my story, the kiss in "People Who Use People" didn't happen, they're still in Middle School, and Lilly's dating Lucas.

Ah. I was back in Malibu. AND I was back to school. But I was late. I had missed 1st period. Right now it was homeroom. Great. Mr. Correlli. Now he's almost as bad as the girls. They all treat me like a king. Yeah it's cool, but it gets annoying. They all do it. All except one.

Miley Stewart. Ah, Miley. But she only thinks of me as a friend. I even heard her say so.

_Flashback:_

_I had just told Miley, Lilly, and Oliver that I was leaving for Romania. _

_**Oliver: **__We'll miss ya man._

_**Lilly: **__Do you have to go? (Almost crying.) _

_**Miley:**__ Bye._

_I went to say good bye to some other people. When I got back, Oliver had left. I stopped short when I heard my name mentioned by Lilly._

_**Lilly: **__Miley, this could be your last chance to tell Jake how you feel before he leaves for 4 months!_

_**Miley: **__Lilly for the last time, I only like Jake as a friend. Nothing more. He's just a friend._

Alright, now my cousin's the lead singer in the Click Five. And when I told him about this, they decided to remake Mario's 'Just a Friend' song for the movie. Haha funny. If Miley finds out, our new friendship could be ruined! RUINED! Oh look, I'm here. This'll be fun. I'm dressed up like I'm a foreign exchange student from Romania.

_**I was gonna end it here, but I want it longer.**_

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

"Alright, now I'm sure you've all heard about our trip to the Boundary Waters, Minnesota." Mr. Correlli was explaining to us about a trip we're going on when school gets out. It's to prepare us for next year. We'll be learning all about Native Americans. So this trip is to have us experience what it was like to live like one.

Watch, Amber will be raising her hand in 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"Uh, Mr. Correlli. Where is Minesta?" Right on time.

"Yeah, and didn't we already go on a camping trip?" Well, her side-kick, Ashley, was right on time too.

"First off, it's _Minnesota_." He went on explaining this trip again.

All of a sudden, a new kid walked in the room. "Uh, ello. I just moved 'rom Romania. My name is Jacobe."(Huh-Koe-Bee) "Oh, hello. I'm Mr. Correlli." Oh please. Like anyone will fall for that disguise.

I looked closely at him and, being the Master-of-Disguise that I am, noticed some familiar dirty-blonde hair sticking out from under the head thing he was wearing. And a same familiar pair of sunglasses. Everyone was going up to him and asking what his culture was like.

I went up and said, "Yeah tell us about your culture, uh, what's your name?"

"Uh, it's-"

"No don't tell me. Is it Jacobe, no. Oh, I know, Jake Ryan." And with that, I pull off the sunglasses and hat, and sure enough, there now stands a confused, and slightly angry, TV/Movie star.

"Oops." I reply with a fake innocent smile.

_**When she says Oops, it's like when she says that to Jackson in 'You Gotta Fight For Your Right To Party', when she spits on his neck. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_JSYK (Just So You Know) in my story, Miley never liked Jake. Nor does she right now. And this will be a Jiley and Loliver, later._**

"OH MY GOD! JAKE'S BACK!" Miley quickly covered her ears, as did Jake, as soon as she took off his 'disguise'. "Jake, see me after class. I need to get you informed about our upcoming trip." Mr. Correlli said. Jake needed a way to get Miley back for what she just did. And the look on her face when he mentioned that trip gave him an idea.

"Ok, but you know, after being gone for 4 months, I kinda forgot where everything was. Maybe, Miley could stay after with me, and then she can take me to my classes. We do have the same schedule after all."

Mr. Correlli seemed to ponder this for a moment, then said, "Ok." Miley had a horrified look on her face. She was sick of hearing the same instructions for the trip.

After Mr. Correlli explained everything, he wrote the 2 a pass for their next class.

**Miley's P.O.V.: **

It was finally the day that we leave! I was excited. I got up early, cause we're leaving at 6:30, AM! I grabbed my Ipod, Cell phone, and purse. We convinced Mr. Correlli to let us have these because we said is we didn't, we'd just be bugging him the whole trip. Jake volunteered to bring this solar-powered battery charger that his dad has.

We loaded my suit case in the car last night. I changed into some camping clothes.

I had gone to the mall with Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. We all needed enough camping clothes to last us 3 weeks. That's how long the trip is.

* * *

I walked on the bus, (Yeah that's right, we're taking a bus from Malibu to Babbitt, MN and from there we'll leave the buses and take wagons to our campground because vehicles aint allowed in the Boundary Watrs) and saw Jake waving me over to sit with him. 

When I got there, I asked why he saved me a seat. "Well, Oliver's on a different bus, and Lilly's sitting with Luke. But if you didn't want me to-" "Oh just scoot in. and thanks. It was nice of you." "Well you're welcome." He smiled at me. 'Wow, he has a cute smile. Oh stopit!'

A few minutes later, we left.

* * *

We've been on the bus for a half hour. We're all bored out of our frickin' minds. Finally Becca got up and gave an idea. "Who else is bored?" Everyone's hand's shot up. "Thought so. I have an idea. I brought I-trip _**(Not sure how they work.)**_ and thought we could all take turns with our Ipods, if you brought one, and choose a song." Everyone agreed to the idea. 

After about 6 songs, it was my turn. I chose one that Hannah re-recorded for Jake's movie. She sang along.

_**(I reworded it to fit Hannah/Miley.) **_

_Back on the rode again _

_Feelin kinda lonely and, _

_Lookin for the right guy _

_To be mine Friends say I'm crazy cause _

_Easily I fall in love _

_You gotta do it different H, _

_This time _

_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll ride a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams (maybe)_

_Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come and  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on_

_I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i  
I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i_

_I spoil them when I'm in love  
Given them what they dream of  
Sometimes its not a good thing  
But I'm blind_

_I love hard with everything  
Giving my all  
More than they  
I'll take my friends advice this time  
I'll do it differently_

_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll ride a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe_

_Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come and  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on_

_I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i  
I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i_

_My my  
Looking for a guy guy  
I don't want him too shy  
But he's gotta have the qualities  
That I like in a man  
Strong, smart, affectionate  
He's gotta be all for me  
And I'll be too  
You see happily_

_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll ride a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe_

_Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come and  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on_

_I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i  
I-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi-i-yi  
I-i-i-i _

_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll ride a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe _

_Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come and  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on _

All the single girls were singing by the end. After me it was Jake's turn. And he sang along to his song.

_**(Remember I said the Click Five re-did this song for Jake's movie? Well he put that one on.)**_

_I wanna know your name  
and I wanna know if you got a man  
I wanna know  
I wanna know everything  
I wanna know your number and  
If I can come over and _

_I wanna know what ya like  
I wanna know so I can do it all right  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
You're telling me I'm just a friend _

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
Got what I need (got what I need)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Cuz I can be your (cuz I can be) Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend (yeah) _

_I wanna know you in and out  
I wanna know what you all about (I wanna know)  
I wanna know what makes you laugh  
I wanna know about your past _

_I wanna know how you move  
I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
Telling me I'm just a friend _

_Oh baby you (Oh baby you)  
Got what I need (Got what I need yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Cuz I can be (cuz I can be)  
Your fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Whoa baby you (Oh baby you)  
Got what I need (Got what I need yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Cuz I can be your (cuz I can be)  
Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_(Oh can you) give me one reason why (why)  
You wouldn't want this kind of guy (guy)  
Cuz I stay dippped  
I stay laced  
And I know you know I'm fly _

_Girl stop playing games with me  
And let's get it on tonight (tonight)  
You got nothing to lose  
let me do what I do _

_Baby you  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Just wanna be  
Cuz I can be your  
Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Oh baby you  
Got what I need (got what I need)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) _

_Cuz I can be your Fantasy (Can I be your fantasy?)  
But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_You can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime)  
Doesn't matter day or night (said it doesn't matter)  
We can do whatever you (whoa whoa)  
What we do is up to you _

_Don't fight the feeling  
That you feel (Don't fight the feeling)  
I can tell that it's real (Whoa girl)  
So won't you help me understand (But you say I'm just a)  
Why you say (But you say I'm just a friend) I'm just a friend _

_Oh baby you  
Got what I need (whoa)  
But you say I'm just a friend (ooh)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_Cuz I can be your (I can be your) Fantasy (I be your fantasy)  
But you say I'm just a friend (Yes me)  
But you say I'm just a friend _

_**Sorry there hasn't been much excitement yet. But there will be in the next chapter. Those songs are 'Someone to Call my Lover' by Janet Jackson and 'Just a Friend' by Mario. Roblashley, check your e-mail.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Poor Mr. Picker." I said to Jake. Him and Mr. Correlli were chaperoning this trip. They also took turns driving the bus. Mr. Correlli drove yesterday, and Mr. Picker drove last night. Yes, he got the easier driving time, but now he has to try to sleep while we're all up. It was so loud, Jake didn't here me.

"What?!"

"I said, poor Mr. Picker!"

"YEAH! I 'D HATE HAVING TO TRY TO SLEEP WITH IT THIS LOUD!"

"YOU KNOW, I THINK IT SAYS SOMETHING WHEN YOU HAVE TO SCREAM TO THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU JUST TO HEAR!" I said to-. I said to-! I SAID TO JAKE! NOW THIS IS REDICULOUS! I HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY HEAD JUST TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS!

I put my Ipod on. We only had a few more hours.

"FINALLY! We made it. But when we get home, I'm gonna need to get my ears checked." We all got out of the wagons, and looked around. It was late afternoon. The skies were cloudy. The campsite was huge.

"Ok class! Tonight, we'll all camp here. Tomorrow, you'll be split into 2 teams. One with me, and one with Mr. Picker. Both teams, or tribes, will get a map and compass. My tribe will be the Dakota, and Mr. Picker's will be the Ojibwe. We won't set up tents til tomorrow."

"I feel bad for whoever ends up on the Ojibwe tribe." Oliver said, appearing on the other side of Jake.

"Really." Lilly agreed, appearing on my other side.

"Where's Lucas?" Oliver asked, sounding disgusted when he said Lucas.

"Oh, he went over with his friends." Lilly pointed, looked, then gasped. Lucas was kissing Becca.

Lilly stormed over and slapped him in the face. We followed closely.

"Lucas how could you?!" Lilly screamed at him, while he held his stinging cheek.

"You're dating me and Lilly?!" Becca screamed at him. He took his hand off his face, which was a mistake. Becca slapped him in the same spot.

Both girls dumped him. "Still friends?" Becca asked us. "Yeah." We all agreed.

That night, we were sitting around a HUGE campfire. It was all just fun and games. We had the radio playing. Then, an announcement came on.

"We interrupt this program for an important weather report." The man on the radio said. Then it switched to a new guy.

"There is a major storm heading off of Lake Superior. It's heading in a straight path for the Boundary Waters. Everyone there is being asked to take shelter. This storm is being called, though it isn't a hurricane, Hurricane Amber. That is all."

"Boy did they get that name right or what?" some kid shouted. This got him and Amber in an argument. No one seemed to care about the oncoming storm. With good reason. There was no rain, and the clouds were scarce.

Everyone, except Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear? There's a storm coming. A BIG one!" he responded.

"What are you, terrified of thunder-storms? I mean, come on. What are the chances of it hitting us?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. But if I was expecting one, it wasn't the one I got.

"Miley, you want to know why I'm so freaked out?" He didn't wait for me to respond.

"A few years ago, me, my mom, and my dad went camping in the Florida Everglades. I was still a minor actor, starring in commercials. My mom was doing everything to get me to be a bigger star. My dad knew that it bugged me; how much she wanted me to be a star.

Well, one night, my mom took me to a storm shelter nearby. A guy on the radio said that a real hurricane was coming. My dad said it was no big deal and that the odds of it hitting us were slim, so he stayed at the bon-fire with some friends.

The storm hit us. HARD. The next morning, we were called to the hospital. My dad was dead."

I stood there, lost for words. He continued packing. I decided I'd do the same thing. He pulled out a huge bag. He put all his loose stuff in their, including his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It'll be easier to carry this stuff if it's all in one bag. When the storm hits, we'll need to go deeper in the forest." Then he grabbed my stuff, and did the same as his. There was, after all, enough room. I didn't complain. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

Lilly and Oliver came over. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked. Jake went and grabbed two tents. He didn't answer Lilly.

Oliver got the idea, and looked at the sky. The clouds were darker. And bigger. And more abundant. He started packing. Lilly rolled her eyes, but did the same.

About 15 minutes later, Jake was grabbing supplies from the wagon, when it came. First there were a few drops. Then it stared pouring. Everyone, Amber and Ashley being the loudest, started complaining as the fire died.

"Let's go." I heard a whisper in my ear. I tried to find Lilly and Oliver, but now everyone was rushing around trying to get their stuff.

"But what about Lilly and Oliver?"

"No time."

Jake started running into the woods. I knew it wasn't safe near the huge lake, so I followed.

When I caught up, I helped him carry the huge bag.

We ran for what seemed like miles. I checked my watch. 10:00pm. We left camp at 8:45pm.

"Look!" I shouted. For a few yards away, sat a cave. It was in a rock wall. We went up to it and Jake went in to check and see if it was safe. He came out and said it was.

When we were inside, he started rubbing to sticks together. I set up our sleeping bags. When the fire was started, Jake and I just sat there.

"I'm real sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, we were really close. Wish I could say the same for me and my mom."

_Flashback to yesterday morning: (Jake's P.O.V.:)_

"_Ugh, why do you have to go away for a whole month? This really gonna set back your show." My mom said to me._

"_Uh, I'm only leaving for 3 weeks." I said._

"_Oh. Well then, you'll have to find a friend's house to stay at for a week. I leave for a 4 week vacation in 2 days."_

"_Ok."_

_End of flashback (Back to Miley's P.O.V.)_

"It's like the only reason she wanted me to stay home was for my career. You think she'd be a little nicer, considering I paid for her trip. She puts my money in the bank so she can use it whenever she wants."

"Must be hard." That'd be awful. My dad has a job, and still gets money from his old singing days.

Suddenly, I heard complaining coming from outside.

"Ugh! I can't see anything."

"My bags are too heavy!"

"This rain is ruining my hair!"

"And the mud is unbearable!"

That could only be two people.


	5. Chapter 5

_**J.S.Y.K., everything that happened in the show up to you gotta fight for your right to party, has happened in my story. It just all happened in Middle school.**_

**Lilly's P.O.V.:**

As soon as the thunder started, people went running in all directions trying to get their stuff and get to a shelter. In the midst of it all, Oliver and I got separated from Miley and Jake. However, we did see Becca. The three of us ran into the jungle. About 35 minutes later, we reached a spot with lots of trees. Oliver set up the tents he grabbed.

Within 10 minutes both tents were up. Me and Becca climbed into one and set up our sleeping bags. We got our stuff in there too. I then went to check on Oliver. I saw Rico.

"Please let me stay." He begged Oliver.

"Alright." Oliver said, reluctantly.

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

I can't believe Jake agreed to Amber and Ashley staying. He knows how mean they are to me.

"Thanks for helping us Jakey."

"No problem."

Ugh. Gag. What is he seeing in them?

'Somebody's jealous.' My conscious said in a sing-song voice.

'I am not jealous!'

'Are so.'

'Are NOT!'

'Yes you are. You like him.'

"NO I DON'T!" Everyone gave me a weird look. I realized too late that I said that aloud. "Um, I'ma go to bed." I climbed into my sleeping bag, and was soon fast asleep.

**The next day: (Back home)**

"Mornin' Jackson." Robbie Ray said to Jackson as he came downstairs.

"Hey dad. Ya makin' bacon?!" Jackson asked with excitement.

"Yup. Pancakes too."

"Yeah!"

Jackson walked over to the TV and turned on the news.

"And in other news, the storm, being called Amber, is now being labeled a category 4. It is currently in the Boundary Waters of Minnesota. And it appears that a school group from Seaview Middle School is there on a 3 week long trip…"

Jackson shut off the TV.

"Dad, what are we gonna do? Miley's there."

"Now don't panic Jackson. I'm sure she's fine. But just to be safe, better leave the news on."

Jackson turned the TV back on.

At around 4:00 pm (6:00 pm Minnesota time) something interesting came on.

"This just in. A plane crashed in the Pacific Ocean. It seems it was a private plane, with only the pilot and 3 passengers. Those passengers are Jake Ryan's mother, and 2 friends heading to Hawaii. All 4 people are reported dead."

**Lilly's P.O.V.:**

It was still storming pretty today, so we spent it in the boy's tent listening to the radio and playing card games. We turned the radio to the news at around 6:00 pm in time to hear that Jake's mom was dead.

"Poor guy. I wonder if he knows." I said.

"Well didn't he take the other radio?" Oliver asked.

It was then I noticed what adorable eyes Oliver had. Wait. Why am I thinking about my best friend like that? I gotta stop.

**Miley's P.O.V:**

By mid-morning, the rain was light. We decided to try to get back to the group, if there still was one. But that's easier said than done. With all the raining, our tracks were gone. And the thunder and lighting had knocked down a bunch of huge trees.

Then the rain picked back up. We set our stuff down in a heavily forested area.

At around 6:00pm, we were listening to the radio, when we heard disturbing news.

"This just in. A plane crashed in the Pacific Ocean. It seems it was a private plane, with only the pilot and 3 passengers. Those passengers are Jake Ryan's mother, and 2 friends heading to Hawaii. All 4 people are reported dead."

Jake had a look of shock on his face. He was officially an orphan.

Jake just stayed quiet. After a while, we decided that it was time to go to bed. But then we saw a problem. Each tent only held two people.

_**See the problem? **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I'm not sleeping in the same tent as… her." Amber and Ashley said at the same time. "Ooh, tss."

"Well, looks like you're with me." Jake said to me.

"Yup." At least he's my friend.

Jake, Amber, and Ashley tried figuring out the instructions for the tents. Ugh, amateurs. I went over, and had both tents up in under 2 minutes.

"Well, it looks like you take this pole and then you, no wait. You take a- whoa!"

Jake stood there, dumbstruck. "Please. We were just waiting to see if you could figure it out." Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

Amber and Ashley immediately climbed into a tent and set their stuff up. They stayed their the rest of the night.

I went in the tent first and put on some purple and pink striped sleep pants and a purple comfortable shirt. Then I went out, and Jake went in and put on some green plaid sleep pants and a green shirt.

"Jake. I'm real sorry about your mom." I said after a few minutes.

"It's ok. That's not what really bothers me. Like I said. She really only cared about my money. It's more of 'where will me and my sister go?' I don't want to go to an orphanage."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's 7. Her name's Jaime."

"You could probably stay at my house. Trust me, we have enough rooms." I offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell ya what. When we get home, I'll ask my dad."

"Thanks Miley. That's really nice."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"We're going the wrong way!" Ashley complained, looking at her map of the Waters. 

"Yeah, we're supposed to go that way!" Amber points North, which is the direction of the cave.

"Uh guys, your map is-" I tried to tell them. "Strike one." Jake whispered. I ignored

him.

"Let's just go Amber. They won't listen to us, and I don't want to get anymore lost." Ashley declared.

"Guys, your map is-" I tried again. "Strike two." Jake whispered, again. And again, I ignored him.

"And we're taking our tent too."

"We should really stay together." Jake said.

"Yeah, and your map's just-" But they were gone. "Strike three, and there out." Jake said aloud, now that they're gone. "Shut up."

"Lemme guess. Their map's upside down, right?" Jake guessed.

"Oh yeah." We continued south, using our right-side-up map. "But they'll realize it, eventually."

* * *

"Oliver SLOW DOWN!" Lilly screamed at Oliver. 

"If we want to get ANY distance covered BEFORE it rains again, WE'LL NEED TO GO FASTER!" Oliver screamed back. Just then, it started down pouring. Oh, and did I mention, Sarah joined our group. Yeah, I mean St. Sarah.

Ooh, Oliver just walked off in a huff.

"It's ok dollface, I'm hear for ya." I gave Lilly my half smile and finger point. She didn't buy.

"Gross." She mumbled, then walked in the opposite direction of Oliver.

Strike 1.

"It's so sad. They're fighting. I hope they make up." Sarah said.

"Yeah me too." I tried to win her with sensitivity.

"(Gasps) You just squished that anthill!" And she runs away crying.

Strike 2.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I said to Becca. She's perfect. Beauty and brains.

"EW!" a-nd I'm alone.

Strike 3.

I'm out.

**_in case you didn't catch on, that was Rico's P.O.V. Ok, down to buisness. I'd like 9-10 reviews before I update again. it's possible for that to be a day. I got 8 reviews from last night to this morning. (It's morning here.) Kapeesh?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly was walking when she bumped into Oliver.

"Watch it!" He says and walks away. He's obviously still mad about her shouting at him yesterday.

"You WATCH IT!" she shouts back.

She didn't like this stupid fight they were in. the only reason she had yelled at him was because she was scared that they'd… well let's just say, she was cared they'd never get home. The truth is, she had been feeling, differently, about Oliver. He was the main one to comfort her with that whole Lucas sitch. She just hoped that he wouldn't go off without her.

"I don't get it. Why'd she yell at me? I was only trying to get us safe." The thing was, he was kind of glad Lucas cheated on her. Not that he like'd seeing her hurt, but because she came to _him_ for comfort. Not Miley; _him_.

Yes, Oliver Oken was madly in love with his best friend, who is on the rebound. That was the problem. That's why he was mad, and taking it out on her. He couldn't let her find out his feelings, for now. She'd get mad and say that he was trying to catch her on the rebound. But it broke his heart that she was yelling at him after he had comforted her.

Miley was mad. Mad that they were stuck in this stupid woods. Late last night, they made it to Lake Superior. They had decided to follow it back to the group.

Right now she was gonna go swim and try relaxing. She didn't want to accidentally go off on Jake.

She got in and waded around. Then she noticed the tide was getting stronger. When it started to get too strong, she decided to get out. But the current was too strong for her. She tried yelling for help, but it was no use. She looked down and noticed the current was pulling up huge rocks from the sand. _**(And believe me. Lake Superior has some pretty big rocks buried in the sand. Big enough to, if with enough force, break a bone…) **_

The last thing she remembered before drawing a blank was hearing a crunch, feeling a huge surge of pain rush up her leg, and then hearing someone from afar shouting her name. Then everything went blank.

_**Uh oh. What happened to Miley. Will she be alright? With enough reviews, you'll find out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and noticed that Miley was gone. I threw on some shorts and a shirt, and went outside. I saw her tracks in the fresh mud. So I followed them.

They went to the beach, then got lost in the sand. But I no longer needed them. I looked out at the water, and saw Miley treading water. That's when I noticed how strong the current was. I started yelling her name. Then, suddenly, her head vanished.

I immediately pulled off my shirt, so it wouldn't weigh me down, and jumped in. I grabbed her just before she was out of sight. Man, that lake gets deep fast. _**(It really does.) **_I fought the current back to the shore.

Almost immediately Miley start coughing up water. Then she looked around.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked me.

"I woke up and you were gone. I followed your tracks to the beach. Then I saw you in the water just before you went under. I pulled you out, and now you're caught up." I explained.

She laughed slightly, then cringed. That's when I noticed her oddly bent right leg. Busted, bad.

"Whoa, what happened." I asked as I motioned to her leg.

"The current pulled some gianormous rocks out of the sand, and one hit my leg." She explained.

"Ouch. Let's get you back to camp. There's a first-aid kit. You shouldn't gone off alone." I said, my last sentence dripping with obviousness.

* * *

We got to camp, and I set her down near the fire pit. I started one, and then got the kit. I also grabbed a stick. I put the stick on her snapped ankle and said, "This is gonna hurt a lot." She answered, "Just get it over with."

I grabbed her ankle, and straitened it. She started breathing heavily, and gritted her teeth. I took one of her socks and put it over the stick and her foot, the whole time keeping it pressed on her leg. Then I got an ACE bandage from the kit and wrapped it around the sock. I made sure it was tight, but not too tight.

A few hours later, Miley was tending the fire while I hung up our wet stuff.

Suddenly I noticed that she had a look f wide-eyed shock on her face. She was pointing behind me. I turned around just in time to see a bear swing its huge paw at me. I blocked my face with my left arm. The bear hit there, and I fell to the ground grasping my arm.

The pain was so intense that I had to pass out to make it subside. But not before whispering in a barely audible voice, "I love you Miley." Then, it was dark.

* * *

Just before Jake passed out, I heard him whisper something. It sounded like "Shove boo." What the-? Oh, he must've been tryin to say, 'Shove bear.' But passed out before he could finish.

Wait, shove the bear with what? I looked around and saw the fire. I limped over to it, grabbed a stick, and stuck one end in the center. Right as it caught, I noticed the bear sniffing Jake. I grabbed my torch and threw it in the bear's face.

But right before I threw it, my hand accidentally touched the end. It hurt worse than my leg. I ignored that pain as I ran to some cooled water that was in a bucked. I grabbed one of my socks and dipped it in the water. Then I put it my hand. It felt really good. I saw a glimpse of the bear running in the direction that Jake and I will need to go.

That reminds me. Jake! I took the first-aid kit and some water and went over to him. I moved his hand and cringed. They were a about 3 inches long. There were 3, thanks to 3 claws. They were all pretty deep, the middle being the deepest.

Took some cloth and dipped it in the water. Then I cleaned and bandaged hid wound. All that's left to do is wait.

_

* * *

_

Ugh! I hate rocks. I just stepped on a large, sharp one. I cleaned it off. All of a sudden I noticed a bear come into the camp. It had some singed fur on its face, and I saw some red on its right paw. I was hiding in a bush. But Oliver was asleep out in the open.

He rolled over on his back. Just then the bear swung its clean paw straight across his back. He woke up and screamed. The four of us came out and drove the bear off with fire. Sarah knew the most about medical stuff, so we let her handle his wound.

All we could do was wait.

_**Sorry it took longer than usual to update. But my mom was just put in the same hospital my grandpa was at. She did something to her back. Not life threatening. She just can't walk. But she'll be out soon. My grandpa's in a nursing home now.**_

_**Review for the next chapter. And trust me, Jiley lovers will want to review a lot for the next chapie.**_

_**-Wolswhisperer**_


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver woke up to find himself in the tent. His back was killing him. He decided to listen to some music. He flipped to a song that fit how he was feeling about Lilly. It was as if the Jonas Brothers were singing to him, about her.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold o-n

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold o-n

Lilly wasn't tired. She was in the tent, lying on her sleeping bag. She decided to listen to music. The song that started fit her feelings about Oliver perfectly; and this stupid situation with the woods.

_**Woo-who, yee-who  
Woo-who, yee-who**_

_**Woo-who, yee-who**_

_**Woo-who, yee-who  
**_

_**If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I mus**__**t apologize for acting stank and treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold**_

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl forever 

_**Perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? **_

_**(sweet escape)**___

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt, 'soever

_**We can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
**__**(Sweet escape) 2**_

Woo-who, (I wanna get away,) yee-who  
Woo-who, (To our sweet escape) yee-who

_**Woo-who, (I wanna get away,) yee-who**_

_**Woo-who, (yeah) yee-who**_

You held me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around 

_**Let's look for some common ground**_

So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl forever 

_**Perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? **_

_**(sweet escape)**_

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt, 'soever

_**We can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape) 2**_

Woo-who, yee-who  
Woo-who, yee-who

_**(If I could escape)**_

_**Woo-who, yee-who**_

_**(If I could escape)**_

_**Woo-who, yee-who**_

_**  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold**_

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could_** be your favorite girl forever **_

_**Perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? **_

_**(sweet escape)**_

_**If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt, 'soever**_

_**We can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape) 2  
**_

_**Woo-who, (I wanna get away,) yee-who  
Woo-who, (To our sweet escape) yee-who**_

_**Woo-who, (I wanna get away,) yee-who**_

_**Woo-who, (yeah) yee-who  
Woo-who, yee-who  
Woo-who, yee-who**_

_**Sorry it's just a couple of songs. Next is Jake and Miley, and they each have two! JSYK, my mom's fine. She had a bulging disk. I'll try updating sooner.**_

_**PS: IT"S SUMMER BREAK!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I couldn't find a second song for Miley right now. But she'll have more songs later. **_

Jake woke up and looked around. He realized he was in the tent. He leaned up on his left arm, only to realize the hard way the reason he was in the tent. He looked at his arm. There was a bloody wrap around it. It needed to be changed. He saw the first aid kit nearby. He grabbed it and re-wrapped his arm. After that, he decided to rest a bit and listen to some music.

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
"This is where I'm meant to be."_

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms,  
Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms 

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl 

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl _

Miley was stressed and tired. She had just dragged Jake into the tent for cryin out loud! And she was confused with her feelings for him. It's like her heart's fighting itself. Like _she's_ fighting herself. Her VS. her conscience.

When he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and unafraid.

She decided to go to her peaceful place. She found it deep in her mind shortly after becoming Hannah.

She put her Ipod on repeat one song that really fits, and began meditating.

On her way there, she realized all the stuff Jake had done for her. And she felt something for him that she hadn't felt since he dated Rachel.

**_(I've changed my mind. She did like Jake, UNTIL he dated Rachel. Then she moved on.) _**

_Ahh...  
I need more affection than you know Reversed_

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know Reversed  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie I need more affection than you know Reversed  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know Reversed  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know Reversed  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me

So many ups and downs Reversed

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need two emotions Reversed_

_But,  
I need more affection than you know Reversed_

_I need two emotions Reversed_

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know Reversed  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know Reversed  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...  
I... 

_I need more affection than you know Reversed _

_****_

_**This is a reversed version of Utada Hikaru's, Sanctuary. the lines that say reversed are usually in a different language. To hear that version, go to youtube and type in 'American Dragon Jake Long Sanctuary'. Click on the one by Serge Stiles. Speaking of clicking, how bout clicking on that little purple button. You know you want to. **_


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Jake woke up they continued along the shore line. By around 5:00 pm, they were back to the original camp site. It was empty. Jake and Miley exchanged worried looks.

"Now what?" Miley asked.

"Well, we could A) sit here and wait for rescue. B) we could find a way out. Or C) we could search for anyone else." Jake came up with all the possibilities.

Miley considered their options briefly. "Well, I hate option A. B seems reasonable, but selfish. I think I like C the best."

"I was kinda leanin towards that one too."

"So it's agreed. Tomorrow, we start lookin for others." Miley stated.

"Yup."

They got into there sleeping bags (they were already in their PJs) and went to sleep.

That night Miley had a strange dream.

_Miley's dream, her P.O.V.:_

_Lilly, Hannah, and Lola were all there._

"_Uh, what are my alter ego and my best friends alter ego doing here with me and my best friend?" I asked Hannah and Lola._

_We're here because you're denying your feelings." Hannah said wisely._

"_Feelins bout what?" I asked confused._

"_Miley, face it. You love Jake." Lilly said knowingly._

"_I do not. And I'll prove it." Suddenly music started playing._

_**(Everytime Hannah, Lilly, or Lola sing a part, Miley's doing that. And they're in parenthesis.) **_

**Me) **No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no nooo

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
**  
Hannah)** Who ya think you're kidding?  
**Lilly)** He's the earth and heaven to ya  
**Lola)** Try to keep it hidden,  
**All 3)** Honey we can see right through ya  
**Hannah)** Girl ya can't conceal it  
**Lilly)** We know how you're feelin,

**Lola)** Who you're thinking of

**Me)** No chance, no way, I won't say it, oh no  
**Hannah) **You swoon,

**Lilly) **you sigh  
**Lola) **Why deny it, **(uh oh)**  
**Me) **It's too, cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
**(shoo doo, shoo doo, oooooooooh)**

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out **(you start it out)**  
My head is screaming, Get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!

**Hannah) **You keep on denying  
**Lilly) **Who you are and how you're feelin'  
**Lola) **Baby, we're not buying,

**Hannah) **Hon we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
**Lilly) **Face it like a grown up  
**Lola) **When ya gonna own up

**All**** 3) **That ya got, got, got it bad?

**Me)** Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, oh no  
**Hannah) **Give up, give in  
**Lilly) **Check the grin, you're in love! **(You're in love 3x)**  
**Lola) **Your doing flips, read our lips your in love

**Me) **You're way off base **(you're in love 3x)  
**I won't say it!  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love  
I won't say it(no,no)  
I won't say it(noooooooooo)

**Me) **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Hannah)** Give up, give in  
**Lilly) **Check the grin, you're in love**!(you're in love)**  
**Lola)** The scene wont play **(you're in love, oh you're in love)**  
**Me) **I won't say I'm in love  
**All 3) **Your doing flips, read our lips your in love

**Me) **You're way off base  
I won't say it  
**All 3) **Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

**Me) **No chance, no way, I won't say it, oh no  
**Hannah) **Give up, give in  
**Lilly) **Check the grin,

**Lola) **You're in love!  
**All 3) **The scene wont play  
**Me)** I wont say I'm in love **(You're in love)**

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...  
**  
(Sha la la la la la 3x,)** love (sigh)

"_That's just how the song ends. I can't control that!" I argued before they could do anything more than smirk._

"_Alright, come with us." Lola said._

_They showed me 'Music Videos' that I had been making in my mind for If We Were A Movie, One In A Million, and Rockstar (my version, not Nickelback's). And guess what. They're all about Jake!_

Suddenly I jolted up in my sleeping bag, and, without realizing it, said "I think I love him." Jake stirred and said "Wha-?" really groggily.

I had to lie. Convincingly. "Uh, go back to sleep. This is all a dream." I said in a hypnotizing tone.

"Sleep. Yeah…" and he was out. Good.

The next morning, Jake didn't mention anything about me in a dream. Thank GOD!

We ate some berries we had found called black heads. They're really good and totally safe. Then I decided to ask Jake something that had been on my mind a lot.

"Jake, how do you know so much about survival?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I promised. "Alright. Before I was an actor, (sighs reluctantly) I was a boy scout. Please don't laugh."

"Normally I would, but considering we're trapped in the middle of a woods, I find that relieving."

We laugh a little. Then I started softly singing True Friend as we pack up. What can I say? I miss Lilly.

"Wow Miley, you're a good singer." Jake complimented.

"Uh, thanks." 'Please don't recognize my voice' I begged in my head.

The day dragged on. By around 3:00 pm, we had to stop at the lake for a drink. Then we saw smoke.

"Jake look!" I pointed at the grey puff rising from above some nearby trees. We grabbed our stuff and limped fastly for the place where the smoke was coming from.

When we got there, I was so happy. I saw Lilly sitting by the fire.

She heard us coming, and turned.

"Miley?! Jake?!" she ran up and gave us each a really long hug.

Then Oliver walked out of one of the tents. He saw us and smiled really big.

He came over and 'man-hugged' Jake and hugged me. Then he glanced at Lilly and shifted awkwardly.

"Dude, what happened to your back?" Jake asked, noticing that Oliver had flinched when I hugged him.

"A bear came and attacked me." He sounded all tough and brave.

"Oh please. It came looking for food and saw you asleep." Lilly argued, not playfully either. Then she saw my leg.

"Oh my god Miley! What happened?!" So Jake and I told the story of 2 days ago as soon as Becca, Sarah, and Rico came.

"Wait, you said you threw a torch at the bear after he used his right paw to smack Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, why."

"Well, I noticed that the bear that came here had some singed fur on it's face, and a bloody right paw."

"Wow." We all said at once.

_**Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I've just had lots going on, and a slight righter's block for this chapter. I'll try not letting it happen again, but I'm going outta town on Friday til Wednesday.**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, I got great news! I've finally gt a plan! So this will be updated faster! WOO-HOO!_**

That night, they changed up tent arrangements. Miley and Lilly, Sara and Becca, and Oliver, Jake, and Rico.

They were all just hanging around, doing whatever. Jake had to win Miley's heart. He decided to talk to the one person that could help him.

"Hey Lilly, could I talk to you for a sec?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied, confused as to why he'd want to talk to her alone.

They went a little ways away from where camp was temporarily set up. When they got there, Jake brought up what had been on his mind for the past, oh about, six months!

"Lilly, I need girl advice!" he blurted.

"With what?" Now she was _really_ confused.

"Look, I really like Miley. And I need her to like me as more than a friend! Either that or therapy! Look!" he pulled out his iPod and showed her his newest play-list.

_Just a Friend_

_Crazy for This Girl_

_Go the Distance_

_Angel_

"Wow. Uh, Jake. I think this is more than a little crush. I think you're in love."

"WHAT?!" he couldn't believe it. He was _not_ in love.

"Well, I could test it." She pulled out a folded up page from a magazine.

"Question # 1:

Does your heart start racing when she around you?"

"Yes."

"# 2:

Do you start sweating in weird places? Like the tops of your arms. People don't normally sweat there."

"Yeah." He answered reluctantly.

"#3:

Do you think anyone's prettier than her?"

"No."

"#4:

Does your mind turn to 'mush' when your with her?"

"Yes."

"#5:

Do you get tongue tied?"

"Yes. A lot."

"#6:

Do you feel like you can trust her with anything?"

"Yes, definitely."

"#7:

Are thoughts of her constantly stuck in your head?"

"Yup."

"#8:

Are you happy when she's happy?"

"Yes."

"#9:

Would you do anything for her?"

"Absolutely."

"#10:

Do you feel like this around anyone else?"

"No."

"You scored a perfect 10! You're in love!"

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, clearly unaware of his problem.

"Don't you get it? She's the best friend I've ever had. If I love her, than that will complicate things."

"Yeah, I spose it would."

Jake grabbed his iPod and added 2 new songs to his playlist. He played them for Lilly.

_Accidentally in Love_

_Thunder_

"Wow." Was all Lilly could say after she heard the last song.

"I know. Hey, why do you carry that quiz in your back pocket?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Uh, n-n-no reason. Heh."

"You got a perfect ten, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Oliver." She whispered.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope, and keep it down wouldja?! I wasn't sure if it was just rebound feelings, and that he was there for me, or if it was real. But after this, I knew it was real."

"If my secret's safe with you, your secret's safe with me." They hugged. And also failed to notice the two brunette teenagers standing a few yards away, misunderstanding the reason for that hug and the love song playing in the background.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Terribly sorry, but I've been busy with my new story 'Summer Romance' and I've been planning some new ones. Oh, and puppylover04 has been bugging me to write the fourth chapter of our story 'Family Secrets'. If you could be so nice as to R&R those two, I'd really appreciate it.**_

"Ya know Lilly and Jake have been gone for a while." Oliver said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah. We should go find them." Miley agreed. They left. What they didn't know is that someone was following them.

After a while of walking, Miley and Oliver heard the song 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls playing in the background. They followed the music, and just as they got close enough, they saw the two blondes they had been looking for leaning in and hugging. Both of their hearts secretly broke.

"We should leave them alone." Oliver suggested, wanting to get away from that ugly seen. Miley nodded. They walked a bit closer to camp when Miley just broke down.

"I can't take it! Just as I admitted my feelings for him to myself, he goes and hugs my best friend!" Oliver came over and hugged her.

"Yeah. The reason I've been avoiding Lilly is that I didn't want her to find out my feelings for her. I thought that she'd think of me as rebound-boy. Guess I was wrong; she didn't think of Jake that way." He was mostly saying the last part to himself. "Well, I think I'll just go to sleep. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream." They both laughed slightly, and the he left.

Miley did the only thing she could think of. She sang. Two songs came to mind.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

And if I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd've lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
If I never knew ya  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you

Just as the mystery follower was gonna pop out of the bush, Miley started a different song.

_Uh oh  
__there you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming   
You got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song 

_yeah_

yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, 

_wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,__ la  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know   
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of her__o in disguise  
And were together it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'

_Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

After she finished, she heard the bushes rustle. She went over and saw someone she did not need to catch her singing a Hannah song at that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Congrats to pinkpanther95 for guessing it right. I'll be in Mexico until the 28**__**th**__**, so I won't have an opportunity to update anything. But the next one will be One More Chance.**_

"Y-Y-You're Hannah Montana!" Rico stuttered as he climbed out of the bush.

"No I'm not!" Miley said a little too quickly.

"Yes you are! You sound exactly like her." He argued.

"Ok fine." Miley grumbled.

"Mwahahaha!" He shouted at the sky.

"What's it gonna take to keep you quiet?" She asked looking annoyed. Last time he tried blackmailing her, she had to be his 'girlfriend'. _**(Pretend he started school with her in middle school and everything with him happened already.)**_

"Hmm, I'll think about it and get back to you." He was about to leave when Miley got an idea.

"Rico, wait. Why are you doing this?"

"What, blackmailing you? Cause its fun and I get stuff out of it." He smiled evilly.

"Rico, this is why you don't have any _real_ friends. You're always sceaming and plotting. Can't you just try being a normal kid?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It _would _be nice to have friends." He said and sat down next to her.

"Tell ya what. If you can start being nicer, I'll be your first real friend." And she gave him a warm smile.

"Really?" He looked quizzically up at her.

"Really. I've told you this before. If you treat people nice, they'll treat you nice back." He smiled an actual smile at her, instead of the usual evil one. She gave him a hug, and then remembered something.

"Hey do you know anyone who can play the drums?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My drummer went off to college and I need a new one." His face lit up as she said this.

"I can play the drums!" He said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, ok. When we get back to Malibu you can show me." She smiled at how excited he looked.

"This is so cool!" They got up and walked back to camp. _**(I almost said back to class.) **_

Miley headed into the tent to get ready for bed. Shortly after she had changed, Lilly walked in.

"Hey!" She said perkily.

"Hi. So how was your 'chat' with Jake?" Miley asked and Lilly didn't notice her use air quotes around chat.

"It was ok." And she giggled slightly.

"Anything… interesting happen?" Miley asked, trying to get Lilly to come out and say it. But she didn't catch on.

"Not really." She said.

"Don't treat me like an idiot. I saw you guys hugging." Miley said looking really sad.

"Well we were- WAIT! You saw us?!" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah. Me and Oliver got worried so we-" Lilly cut her off.

"Oliver saw! Oh no!"

"What?" Now Miley was confused.

"I was hugging Jake because he agreed to keep my secret that I love Oliver!" Miley looked shocked.

"Oh. So you and Jake aren't dating." Miley said with realization.

"Of course not! I'd never do that to you!"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, faking confusion.

"Oh come on Miley! It's obvious that you like him." Miley looked defeated.

"Ok, fine. But you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, and I swear on my mom's grave that I won't tell anyone you love Oliver." She looked completely serious.

"Deal!" They spit-shook on it, then went to sleep.

_**Not really long, but it's not completely short! Review please!**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sup my peeps?! I'd like to ask a little favor from all you wonderful readers out there. Please read puppylover04's and my story Family Secrets. It's extremely good, even if we did lose the last chapter on WORD and had to re-write it, causing it to be shorter and less detailed.**_

_**Disclaimer: So the other day, I was talking to my BFF Miley, maybe you've heard of her, and I asked how much I'd have to pay to own HM. She said around $16 million. So I asked my dad, but darn my luck! He had just gone out and bought a home theater, a beach house, and part of Iceland. So we're a little low on the millions, but I'll have it soon and then Jake will be back for good!**_

That night, after Rico had fallen asleep, Oliver whispered to Jake, "So, what was up with you and Lilly?" not trying to sound hurt.

"Nothin." He answered like it was no big deal.

"Come on! I saw you two hugging. It's not that hard to figure out." He couldn't hide the hurt anymore.

"You did? Wait, Miley didn't see anything right?" He whispered sounding worried.

"Uh duh!" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Listen. It was nothing! Lilly just agreed to keep my secret that I'm in love with Miley. And I hugged her in a thank you kinda way. That's it." Jake tried desperately to get Oliver to believe him. It was, after all, half of the truth.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. And I would never do that to you." Jake said, giving Oliver a knowing smile.

"W-Wh-What do you mean?" Oliver tried unsuccessfully to hide the obvious; He's head over heels in love with Lilly.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious! Lilly's probably the only one on this planet that doesn't know!" Jake said exasperated that this donut was such a, well donut!

"Me, what?! Psh, come on! She's my best friend." Jake cocked his eyebrow, and Oliver sighed. "Fine! Just swear on your looks that you won't tell anyone!" Oliver pleaded, and Jake couldn't say no. After all, Jake Ryan didn't kid when it came to his amazing looks.

"My lips are sealed, just so long as yours are too." Jake looked seriously at Oliver, who locked his lips and threw away the key.

Little did they know, the former evil child wasn't sleeping. Now all he needed was a chance to get Miley and Lilly alone. Than he wondered if this would be considered evil.

Well, on one hand, the guys wanted it to stay secret. But on the other, this is a chance for Miley and Lilly to be happy. Well, they might not feel the same and that could ruin friendships. And he didn't want Jake and Oliver to endure that. He knew the feeling, and it wasn't a good one. 'My lips are sealed too'. Rico thought before drifting into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you had the map upside down!" Amber yelled at Ashley. 

"Well sorry! As I've said, I've never been good at geometry!" She complained.

"That's geology!" Amber 'corrected'.

"Well ya know what?!-" Then she tripped over a backpack. "OW! I broke ANOTHER nail!" Ashley yelled.

"Well maybe you should learn to walk and talk at the same time!" Amber said before she too, tripped over the backpack.

"Don't say anything!" She commanded her snickering best friend. Than someone emerged through the trees and into camp.

"Amber?! Ashley?!" Sara said and rushed over to the snobs. "What happened to you guys?!"

"Ashley had our map upside down when we left Stewart and Jake a few days ago." Amber explained.

Ashley just stuck her tongue out at Amber like a child.

Slowly, everyone else came back into camp, and were annoyed at what they saw. Miley Rico, and Lilly were the last ones back, and when Miley got there, Ashley shouted, "Why didn't you tell us our map was upside down?!" and pointed an accusing finger at her.

Jake was quick to her defense, and said, "She tried! Three Times!" He held three fingers up at them.

"Well, she should have- whoa." The spoiled brats noticed Miley's leg. Than, they saw Jake's arm and got concerned.

"Jakey, what happened?" They rushed over to him and started looking upset. He rolled his eyes, not that they saw.

"It's nothing. Just an angry tree." He lied expertly.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before. It was terrible." Ashley tried relating to his pain, but he just cocked an eyebrow. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well, looks like you girls need to work out a new sleeping arrangement." Rico said after he noticed that Amber and Ashley didn't have a tent with them, and smirked at the thought of one of the girls having to sleep with the queens of stupidity. But, after receiving a look from Miley, he stopped.

That's when Becca got a worried look on her face. She knew that of all 4 girls, they'd pick her to be with them. Luckily, Lilly noticed and, having experienced the same Luke issues, said, "Becca can be with us, and then Amber and Ashley can go with Sara." She didn't feel bad about this, because no one was ever mean to 'Saint Sara'. Amber and Ashley got angry looks on there faces as Sara stared saying that they could tell scary stories about global warming.

They moved Becca's stuff and unloaded Amber and Ashley's, while they sat watching.

"Ya know, you could help too." Oliver suggested as he carried an extra heavy bag into the tent.

"Oh quit complaining. We're just as stuck here as you!" Ashley shouted.

He just rolled his eyes and continued moving.

The next day, they all, minus Amber and Ashley who were still sleeping, gathered around the fire place and started talking.

"I think we need to pack up and keep walking." Jake suggested and everyone nodded. "There has to be a ranger's station around here somewhere. After all, people camp here all the time."

"As long as we don't end up all the way around the lake. Remember what Mr. Correlli said? Walking around this lake would be like walking from Duluth to Malibu." _**(It's either Malibu or Miami. I don't remember which.) **_Sara reminded, as she was the only one that hadn't been daydreaming about the trip in his lectures.

After they had most everything packed, three figures came up to there camp.

_**Sorry, but I had to leave it somewhere to begin with. Otherwise, it would be like this chapter; hard. It took me 13 days to write this. granted, the past 2 days I haven't had time. So if you love me, please review!**_

_**-Wendy**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr. Correlli!" Jake, Sara, and Rico shouted excitedly as the teacher emerged from the forest. They were, after all, his three best students.

"Danny!" Miley, Oliver, and Sara said as their kinda-friend, too, came out of the harsh pines, along with…

"Lucas." Lilly and Becca said. And if words could kill, he'd be dead. He looked at the forest floor guiltily, twiddling his thumbs nervously behind his back.

"Are you kids alright?" Mr. Correlli asked, concerned for once.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jake answered. He had kinda stepped up as leader. Mr. Correlli noticed Miley's leg and Jake's arm, and said, "Ya don't look like it."

"That happened like, a week ago." He defended. He didn't need to be examined by a teacher right now.

"Wouldja keep it down?! Some of us are TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ashley screamed out of her tent, but when she saw the three new members of the group, she shook Amber awake. They got dressed and came out. Miley went over and took down the tent.

"We were just headed out. We're gonna be walking along the shore to find civilization." Jake informed the five that missed their little meeting.

"You mean, more walking?" Amber as good as complained.

"Unless you wanna stay here." Jake challenged. The two snobs looked around, before saying, "Ok, we're in." "Whoopie." Oliver mumbled to Lilly, who giggled. They made up the day before.

As they were all getting the rest of the stuff packed, Lucas walked over to his ex-girlfriends and said, "I'm really sorry. And I thank you for letting me come with." He said.

The two girls looked at eachother, then back at him and smiled. "That's ok. And besides, we needed someone to carry our stuff." And they dumped their packs and tents at his feet. He looked like he had just been sprayed in the face with a water gun. Lilly and Becca walked over to Miley to help her with her things. Lucas reluctantly picked up all the things.

Jake walked over t where Miley was struggling with the water pack. It was the heaviest one they had. He took it from her and handed her a pack half full with some clothes.

"Hey!" She complained at him.

"Hi." He said back, smiling a 'Oh no you don't' smile. She glared at him. "Be realistic Miles. This is the heaviest pack. You have a banged up leg. Not a good combo." He explained while putting the pack on his back. He than proceeded to help her with the lighter one.

"He must really like her." Becca whispered to Lilly after about a half hour of walking. Lilly's eyes got wide, but she quickly hid it and said, "What gives you that idea?" her voice squeaked a little, so she cleared her throat.

"Look. He has the heaviest pack, a sleeping bad attached to the bottom, and yet he still manages to be her 'cutch'. That's SO sweet. Why can't all guys be that nice?" She asked and angrily glared over at their ex.

"Because most guys are just trying to show off to their friends." Lilly said loud enough for Lucas to hear, and he just looked away in shame.

After a half a day of slow walking, do to fatigue and injury, they stopped to have some food they had brought with from the campsite. They all had their eyes on something or another. Something in the trees caught Rico's sharp eye.

"Look at that!" He pointed, and everyone followed his gaze until their eyes rested upon it. There, nestled in the trees was a hut.

"No way!" Oliver said in shock.

"Alright!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"What? It's just a hut." Amber said stupidly. They all rolled their eyes, minus Ashley who didn't get it either, and started gathering everything back up.

As they neared the small log shelter, they came to a sad conclusion. It was abandoned. Jake, being the 'leader' went in first.

"Aww! It's got me!" All the girls screamed, until he came back out laughing.

"You're horrible." Miley exclaimed, and everyone else nodded in agreement. "It's safe." He assured, and the group climbed in. It had enough room, and as they looked at the shelf, they saw one thing; food. Rico went over and checked the expiration date.

"They're good!" He shouted happily, and they all cheered with delight.

That night, they ate some of the stuff they found. They didn't take too much for two reasons. 1) It was someone else's, and they just took enough to sustain them. They still had their food, too. And 2) they wanted to ration.

That night, they didn't need to set up tents. They all had their own sleeping bags on the ground. Jake voted Miley to get the cot that was in there, and everyone agreed except for two people. Guess which. Everyone, except Miley, was surprised to see Rico's hand in the air.

She said that they'd switch every night, cuz otherwise it wouldn't be fair. When people tried to protest, she argued that she'd be fine, and she wasn't gonna be in it more than one night. They all had to give in.

**_These are getting harder to write, so they'll be rescued soon. But I'd be happy to hear the voice of the people, and, y'all my people! So let me hear your ideas. _**

**__**

**_-Wendy_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This story's almost over. Sorry, but there won't be a sequel. This has been hard enough to finish as it is. **_

Miley solemnly agreed to sleep on the cot, but refused to do so for more than one night. She claimed that it just wouldn't be fair. Amber and Ashley, for once, agreed with her in hopes of getting a night off the ground.

That night, Miley had a hard time sleeping. Aside from fairness, Miley also needed room to turn over in her sleep. And let's face it, that cot wouldn't let Rico turn over in his sleep. She was sure that she'd end falling off and hurting her leg even more at this rate. But she knew that if he woke up and found her on the ground next to him, where it was the only available place, she'd be sure to receive and earful from Jake.

He got kind of annoying when it came to her leg, but it was still nice that he cared. She couldn't wait until they got found. Then a real doctor could look at her, not that Jake was doing a terrible job or anything.

She finally drifted off to sleep, only to be reawaken by Lilly softly yelling at Oliver to move over. She was up against the wall, and he was right next to her. The cot was in a corner, and Lilly was on the corner facing it. Therefore, Miley's ears had no choice but to listen to their hushed bickering. She groaned and wished that she wasn't straight across from them.

Than Mr. Corelli started snoring so loud she was surprised that no one had found him yet. At one point, she was sure she heard a bird complain.

The next morning, Miley had gotten a total of 4 and ½ hours of sleep. She was on edge. Jake, however, hadn't noticed and so when he offered to help her carry some firewood, she snapped.

"I can handle myself just fine, MOM!" She glared at him, and he looked extremely scared.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot." He thought that a joke might lighten the mood. It didn't.

"That's exactly the problem! I couldn't get comfortable! Then, when I finally did, Lilly and Oliver start bickering about space issues! And soon after, Mr. Corelli must have been dreaming that he was a buzz saw cuz I heard birds complaining about the noise!" Jake looked like a deer caught in a headlight. It had been, after all, his fault that she slept on the cot. And now she was mad.

"Sorry." He said meekly. She just groaned in his face, threw the fire wood at him, and limped away slightly. He noticed that she was getting better. That made him feel a little better as he headed off to gather more wood; ignoring the load protests coming from his left arm.

Rico was on the verge of tears. He may be a genius, and tough, but he was still only 11. And 11-year-olds have a strange habit of missing their folks. And that's what was wrong with Rico. He headed off into a clearing and started crying. He couldn't help it. After a few minutes, a twig snapped. He turned around and saw Miley standing there.

"What do you want?!" He asked sharply, wiping away his tears and silently hoping that she'd stay. The last couple of days, she'd been like a big sister to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, generally concerned, while ignoring his question.

"'S nothing." He sniffled, and she hugged him. He started crying into her shoulder. After he was done, he explained how much he missed his parents, and she understood. She and her dad had become like best friends ever since her mom passed. And she missed her mom terribly.

They walked back to camp, where she saw Jake staring gloomily at his small lunch. The shack had had some food. They combined a little of that, and some fish and fruit, and bon appetite.

She walked over and said, "I'm sorry. I get a little cranky when I haven't gotten a lot of sleep."

"Gee I hadn't noticed." He said without any enthusiasm at all. She sighed apologetically. He looked up into her sorry eyes and smiled a little. "No biggie. My little sister gets like that." He said and they hugged, each savoring the tingles that they received from wherever they touched.

Miley looked around and noticed that Lilly and Oliver were avoiding eachother. She and Jake exchanged glances, and she headed over to where Lilly sat playing with her food.

"Hey, what's up?" She started. Lilly's head shot up on alarm, but when she realized that it wasn't Oliver, she relaxed. "You ok?" Miley asked.

"I'm fine." Lilly squeaked, giggled, then started sweating like mad. Miley remembered when that happened to her on live TV. Lilly was lying through her teeth. Miley raised her eyebrow and Lilly sighed in defeat.

"Ok. It happened this morning when you were out getting firewood. Actually, it sorta happened last night, well, I guess you could say morning since it was 1:16 AM, but-"

"Lilly!"

"Sorry. So anyway, this morning…"

_Flashback:_

_Lilly was coming out of the bathroom when she bumped into Oliver. Things were still a little tense from their earlier dispute over sleeping space, so she ignred him. This made him mad._

"_Uh, ya coulda said excuse me." He said. She decided to take his advice._

"_Well excuse me then!" _

"_Funny!" _

"_I know I am. Maybe I could give you lessons some time!" She suggested._

"_Maybe you should! Wait, that didn't come out right." _

"_Once a donut, always a donut." She shot._

"_Well I'd rather be a donut that a tomboy!" he tried. She gave a puzzled look._

"_So you wanna be a girly girl?!" she asked, highly amused at his stupidity._

"_You know what I mean!" _

"_Do I?" _

"_Your so-" He wanted to say ht when you're mad, but he thought better of it._

"_So what?!" She was mad and confused, not Lilly's best combo. This got him angrier. And when he gets too mad, his mind shuts down, which isn't that hard to do. So he did something on impulse. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She was so shocked by this, she forgot to respond. He quickly pulled away. They stared, wide-eyed, at eachother for a moment, before Oliver took off._

Miley squealed with excitement for her two best friends. They both liked eachother, and they had finally kissed. Lilly looked kinda sad, and she explained that he hadn't brought it up since. He hadn't even talked to her.

Miley looked over to where Oliver was, and saw Jake receiving the same story. Miley and Jake locked eyes, and knew they were thinking the same thing. Something had to be done.

_**I know that most, if not all, of you are happy with this chapter, s please tell me about it!**_

_**-Wendy :)(:**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all, I'd like to ask all of you wonderful people out there taking your time to read this piece of junk to read a lesser piece of junk called Mixed Feelings. Maybe ya heard of it. I only got two reviews for the last chapter! **_

_**Also, there's a new story I'm writing with Erin called Cupid's Bottle. If you could all be so kind as to R&R that as well, it'd be greatly appreciated. It's kinda slow at first, but it's going somewhere.**_

After dinner, everyone went off to do their own things. This is when Jake and Miley set their plan into action. They grabbed Miley's iPod and started playing it softly. Soon, Lilly and Oliver came out of the cabin to go to the bathroom. They shared quizzical looks. Of course, Jake and Miley had hidden in a nearby bush.

"What the fudge?" Lilly finally asked. Oliver looked over at her, clearly thinking she had set this up.

"You mean, this isn't your iPod?" He asked pointing at the large white object playing Sara Paxton's version of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. While listening to the lyrics, they both started to turn red. Thankfully, there was a romantic fire to blame for their color.

Then the song switched to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. Their face's color deepened, if possible, to a darker red.

"Listen, Lilly. I don't wanna fight anymore." Oliver confessed as he and Lilly sat down on a log near the fire.

"Me either." She agreed. "What even started that stupid fight, anyway?" She asked curiously. Oliver turned completely scarlet. 'It's now or never.' he thought.

"Uh, it was me. Listen, there's, uh, s-something I gotta t-te-tell ya." He stuttered nervously. She looked at him with 'go on' written clearly on her face. "Uh, well, I didn't want you to find out something, so I fought with you in order to hide it." 'He's being unusually shy', Lilly noticed. 'It must be big.'

"Um, truth is," he stretched his words in order to waste time, "I sorta, kinda, like you. As more than a friend." He confessed, averting his gaze away from hers.

"Really?!" She asked, unable to grasp the concept of her best friend wanting as much as she did in their relationship. He nodded reluctantly. He slowly lifted his head to look at her eyes and find the reason for their silence, and caught her gazing longingly at his lips. He figured he must have been seeing things.

She drew her eyes away from his lips to meet his eyes. Then, as if by some mystical force was pulling them, they started to lean in. Eyes fluttering closed, their lips soon met and a thousand sparks seemed to explode all around them. Oliver gently grabbed Lilly's face so she couldn't pull away, not that she planned on it. After a few moments, they heard a twig snap. They pulled away, and suddenly felt exhausted. They headed back into the cabin.

* * *

Miley and Jake ducked behind a nearby bush and waited. Soon, their two targets wandered sleepily out of their 'bunks'. They looked around quizzically, and eventually their gaze landed on eachother.

"What the fudge?" Lilly finally asked. Oliver looked over at her.

"You mean this isn't your iPod?" He asked pointing at Miley's iPod, which was currently playing Sara Paxton's version of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. Miley suddenly realized how much this fit her and Jake. She blushed.

Soon, then the song switched to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. Miley couldn't contain it, and started to softly sing along with the music. Jake looked at her questioningly and whispered, "You're really good."

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Listen, Lilly. I don't wanna fight anymore." Oliver said and Miley and Jake returned their attention to the couple by the fire; Miley still singing along with the song and putting more of her soul into it. Jake fell in love with her all over again.

"Me either." Lilly agreed. "What even started that stupid fight, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, it was me. Listen, there's, uh, s-something I gotta t-te-tell ya." He stuttered nervously. She looked at him with 'go on' written clearly on her face. "Uh, well, I didn't want you to find out something, so I fought with you in order to hide it. Um, truth is," he stretched his words in order to waste time, "I sorta, kinda, like you. As more than a friend." He confessed, averting his gaze away from hers.

"Really?!" Oliver nodded.

Miley and Jake shared a triumphant look and a quiet high five. Soon, Lilly and Oliver were leaning. Jake quickly covered Miley's mouth before she could squeal. After a couple of moments, Jake and Miley thought it to be the appropriate time to leave. But Jake and his big feet happened to step on a twig, forcing the two spies to revert to crawling. But they managed to sneak into the cabin unseen. Lilly and Oliver were soon to follow.

"So, where were you?" Miley whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Uh," Lilly started, groping in the back of her head for an excuse. She'd have to tell Miley about her and Oliver later, otherwise the whole forest would suddenly be in for a rude awakening. "bathroom?" It came out as more f a question, but it was all she had.

"Oh." Miley said in a disbelieving tone. Lilly looked at the floor. Suddenly, an extremely loud snore came from the cot. Mr. Correlli. What a surprise.

Miley and Jake satyed up talking in hushed voices about the success of their plan. They looked over and saw Lilly wrapped in Oliver's arms, both sound asleep. It would've been cute, had they not both given extremely loud snores. Jake and Miley hardly stiffeled their laughs.

Soon, Miley found herself drifting into a doze. She felt herself gently being moved over to her sleeping bag. Jake tucked her under, not wanting her to catch cold, and, thinking she was a sleep, kissed her nose. She crinkled it slightly, though nt in protest, and he chuckled slightly.

"G'night Miley." He breathed softly i her ear, which started tingling. She smiled a little, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**Ok, kinda short, but I have a plan for the next chapter. There'll probably be 2-3 more. PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all, I know you don't like seeing the lyrics for songs, but if I don't put 'em in, it just feels choppy to me.**_

"Uh, Miley. Why are you leading us into the woods with a guitar and a notebook in your hands?" Lilly asked curiously. Miley was walking ahead of the three, trying to find a secluded spot. Oliver had to desperately fight the urge to put his arm around Lilly. They had talked and agreed not to start anything out there.

"You'll see." Miley said mysteriously.

"Well, where'd ya get the guitar?" Oliver asked.

"Well, the other night when I couldn't sleep because of your arguing," she paused to glare at her best friends "I looked around the room and saw it." She finished explaining.

"Sorry." Lilly said sheepishly.

"'s alright." Miley smiled knowingly at them, and they pretended not to understand. "We're here." Miley said as she stopped in a clearing. Lilly, Oliver, and Rico stopped and stared in wonder.

"It's beautiful." Lilly said dazedly.

"More importantly, it's secluded." They looked at her confused. Lilly was the first to get it, and when she did, she looked apprehensively at Rico.

"Well, why's the shrimp here?" Lilly asked, sticking her thumb at the scowling boy.

"He's my drummer." Miley explained nonchalantly. Lilly and Oliver looked dumbfounded. "Well not officially."

"So why are we here?" Oliver asked, shock wearing off.

"I've been working on it the whole trip, and I think it's done." The three looked excited as Miley sat on a log and started playing.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face _[She smiled shyly at this._  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under cover staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my no-ose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just… mmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  


_ba dada da dado do ba da dada mmm  
_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose [She smiled happily at her memory of that from the night before._  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

_Where-ever you go_

_I always know_

'_Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

She strummed the last couple of notes, then stopped. Rico looked impressed. Lilly and Oliver were smiling at her. Miley blushed.

"That was great, Miles. But really, nose and toes?! You couldn't have thought of anything better?!" Lilly asked, trying not to laugh at the Dr. Seuss part of the song.

"It was all I could think of!" Miley held up her hands in defense.

"It was still good." Oliver said.

"Thank you!" Miley said happily.

-

The next day, everyone was in a slump. Miley was able to walk on her own without being in too much pain, but they weren't sure if they should leave the cabin or not.

"I say we go. I mean, we can't be that far from a town. There are tons of them along this lake." Jake reasoned, rubbing his still sore arm.

"Yeah, but what if that bear comes back?" Amber asked. They had filled her and Ashley in on the attacks. Big mistake.

"Yeah. I'm too pretty to get eaten." Ashley exclaimed. Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"We're no gonna get eaten." Miley said in an aggravated tone. The two airheads rolled their eyes.

"Says you! Ooh, tss!" They did their retarded finger thing.

"Ladies, ladies! Look, we're not gonna find help just sitting here. I think we should go along the shore with Jake and Stewart." Mr. Correlli said. Miley curled her lip in anger at being called by her last name. Everyone else agreed, causing Amber and Ashley to scoff in annoyance.

Miley studied Jake as he packed. With his light blonde, shaggy hair and a slight tan, he looked a lot like his character, Mullet Fingers, from Hoot. He had on a dull-green shirt and cargo shorts. The only difference was his shoes, meaning he was wearing some. They looked pretty new, from Payless. They were the white/navy Four Stripe Athletics. _**(Go to and click on men's. They're on the second page. They're sweet!)**_ She remembered her brother was looking at them when they went shopping for new shoes a few weeks prior to the trip.

She noticed him grab the largest pack and wince in pain. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Jake, maybe you should grab a lighter one." She suggested.

"I'm fine." He said, struggling to keep his voice steady. She noticed this, and bit back a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" She asked in fake confusion, then softly poked his arm.

"Ow!" he squeaked out and held his arm gently. "I mean, that didn't hurt." He said coolly, regaining his composure.

"Sure." She said, completely unconvinced. "Look, at least let me re-wrap it for you." She said, noticing the loosely wrapped gauze around his swollen cut. He looked at it sheepishly, before agreeing reluctantly.

"Ok. But hey! It is NOT easy doing that with one hand." He informed playfully acting serious. She half smiled as she rolled her eyes at him, gently shoving his right shoulder.

She set the first aid kit that she'd been carrying down on the sand and pulled out the antiseptic cream and gauze. She rolled up his sleeve, but it wouldn't stay.

"Take off you shirt." She instructed causing his head to shoot up in surprise. He had been to busy studying her body in the tank-top she was wearing to realize his sleeve problem.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at her. She rolled hers at him.

"I can't get your sleeve to stay up." She said waving her hand at the stubborn green fabric blocking his wound.

"Oh." He said, realizing what she meant. He gently lifted his arms, wincing when his left reached a certain limit, and removed it.

Her breath caught. She had only seen him with his shirt off once, and then she had been trying to get her breath back after nearly drowning. First off, he had a pretty nice tan. Second, he had abs! An almost perfect six-pack.

She unwrapped his arm and saw how bad it was. There was hardly a scab yet, after a week, and it was really swelled up.

"Jake! How could you have let it get so bad?!" She asked in a way that made him feel macho, and stupid.

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to worry." He admitted. She half smiled at his care, but was still upset that he could let it get so out-of-hand.

She grabbed her water bottle, when he stopped her. "Yours is half empty. Use my full one." He said handing her his. She sighed in annoyance, but was secretly ecstatic at his kindness.

She gently held his arm, which she couldn't help but notice was kinda big four a 14-year-old, and poured some water on it. She then dabbed it off with the gauze and squeezed some antiseptic on it. He relaxed at the coolness of the cream as she rubbed it. It kinda hurt, but knowing it was Miley made up for that.

When she started wrapping, he tensed. The tightness made it tingle. Miley placed her hand on his shoulder for brief comfort before resuming her work.

"All done!" She said, standing up and grabbing her pack and the first aid kit.

He admired it for a moment, before saying, "Nice job. Thanks." He smiled up at her with a special twinkle in his eye. She smiled back.

"Don't mention it." She said, heading over to the group. He went back to packing, while discretely taking glances at her every chance he got. What could he say, she looked really hot in a pink spaghetti-strap tank-top and blue jeans. What would any 14-year-old boy do?

'I'm a gutless coward.' He thought inwardly, wishing that Miley wasn't just his friend.

_**Did you like? If you don't know what I was trying to make Jake look like, copy this to that website bar at the top of the page and remove the spaces:**_

http:// www. Teen idols 4 you. Com /picture. html? g Actors & pe cody linley & foto 554 & act 440 & mv 4 & pic 71993

_**Thank you for reading, and please take a moment to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Oh, and I lied. There will be a few more chapters, but they'll be more like epilogues.**_

_**Luv, Wendy:)(: **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone out there! Please check out my Loliver/Jiley forum! I'd REALLY love you for it! And also, if it ain't too much of a burden, Fox Trot by OneInAMillion12. And after this chapter is the start of the epilogues.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own a dog, an iPod, and a Nintendo DS w/ lots of games. Nope, Hannah Montana's not on that list. :( **_

After a lot of walking, Jake cringed in pain and grasped his arm. Miley was almost instantly at his side and unwrapping his arm.

"I-I'm fine." He insisted as she examined his wound. It wasn't looking any better. "Really." He said defiantly at her unconvinced gaze.

"Jake… You need a doctor." She stated the obvious.

"Yeah, fresh out of those." He replied. She glared in annoyance at him. Lilly came over to help as the rest of the group set up camp.

"Guys, come on! I'm fine! We can keep going." Jake tried to persuade, clearly not noticing the pink-ness of the horizon.

"Jake, have you seen the time?" Miley questioned with her typical southern-sass.

He glanced at his digital-watch, and saw it read 8:00 pm. He looked embarrassed at himself. "Oh." Miley and Lilly smiled at him. But Miley's, he noticed, had a special sparkle to it that sent a swarm of butterflies to his stomach and a light shade of red to his cheeks.

Lilly glanced back and forth between the two, before shouting at Oliver over her shoulder, "What?! Oh sure I'll come help you with fire!" She hopped up and headed over to a confuzzled Oliver.

The two love-struck teens paid no heed to the blonde. "So, how's it feelin?" Miley asked sensitively while jerking her head at his left arm.

"Oh, like I got about 50 tetanus shots there, not one of which making me any healthier." He answered in a serious manner that made them both chuckle. When they were finished, their eyes briefly locked and they felt themselves start to push forward. As their lips neared eachother, their eyes began to flutter close.

"Guys, look!" Danny shouted and started pointing off into the distance. Miley and Jake sprang apart like they had just been electrocuted, which probably would've been their feeling had Danny postponed his shouts for ten seconds. But in a good way.

They turned scarlet as they glanced at their interruption. It was a lighthouse flashing glow out to a ship. Everyone got up and started cheering and hugging. Ashley and Lilly almost hugged, then thought better of it. When Miley and Jake hugged, they quickly pulled away, clearly still feeling awkward abut what had almost happened.

They selected Oliver, Rico, and Lucas to go get help. The rest of the group sat around, eagerly awaiting the return of the three boys. Jake had deeply protested sitting there, waiting. Miley threatened t hog-tie him t a tree if he dared take a step in that direction. He didn't doubt her rodeo skills, so he sat back down and angrily poked the fire.

* * *

Rico stood in-between the two older boys. It was apparent that Lucas knew something was up between Lilly and Oliver, and he was NOT happy about it. Oliver was still pretty peeved at Lucas for breaking Lilly's heart, but his cocky side was laughing in the loser's face.

Jealousy etched all over his face, Lucas was determined to mess up Oliver's pretty little face. Lifting his right arm over Rico's head, which wasn't a tough task, he swung with all his might at that brunette's face. It hit square in the nose, and a sickening crunch was heard. Blood started pouring out, and Oliver's eyes filled with involuntary tears.

Trying his best not to erupt more pain in his nose. Oliver gunned his right arm straight at Lucas' eye, which was currently closed do to his laughing fit. The force was so hard that the blonde's cheek bone was already turning a purplish color. Rico looked impressed from his spot on the side as Oliver swung his foot in a very sensitive spot, causing Lucas to double over in pain.

With one final kick in the side, Oliver and Rico headed to the light house. After walking a little more, they noticed a ranger's station situated right next to the building. Oliver held his recently torn off sleeve to his aching nose as they ran to the cabin, very similar to the one they had left that morning.

* * *

Betty Aarons sat in her station, doing some paper work when a banging started on her door. She looked at it curiously before walking over and opening it. There stood two boys, the larger one holding a bloody cloth to his nose.

She asked the smaller one, who was half his size, "Did you do that?" She pointed at Oliver's face, sounding slightly impressed.

"Oh, no. This other kid did." He said with a Spanish tint to his voice. She ushered them in.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" She asked as. Oliver's eye showed disbelievement.

"Well, aside from my nose feeling like it could fall off, our homeroom class got stranded out here around two weeks ago, and we'd like to go home." Oliver informed her, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

She nodded her head. "Ok, lemme call for back up." She grabbed her walkie-talkie and called for someone named Bob and Jerry. After updating them on the situation, and popping Oliver's nose back in place, they all hopped into jeeps and the boys led them to the campsite.

When they passed the place where Lucas spontaneously attacked Oliver, he was no where to be seen.

When they arrived back at camp, on foot to surprise them, Oliver received angry stares. He saw Lucas being treated by Sara. However, after laying eyes on his nose, they turned their accusing glares at Lucas.

"Uh…"

"Looks like you left something out of your story." Becca said angrily at him. He looked guiltily around the group. He watched sadly as Lilly walked over and gently kissed the injury. He winced, but smiled none-the-less. Miley, Jake, Sara, and Becca all 'awed'.

"So what'd ya find?" Amber asked rudely. Normally, they wouldn't have responded, but considering their circumstances, Rico stuck his pointer finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled. Three yellow jeeps pulled up each held, minus the driver, 4-5 people, if you counted the way, way back.

Everyone whooped and cheered, throwing celebratory punches at the air. They all grabbed bags and started loading them into one of the jeeps.

_**Alright y'all, I added Lollie-pop love for those asking for it! (Cough Jul and Sara Cough). And luvbuffy2, was this enough Jiley action to sustain you? **_

_**So like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Tell!**_

_**Luv U all 2 death! -Wendy:)(: **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well, we're coming to the end here, friends. I'm just as upset about this as you are, believe me, I am. But even great novels like this must come to end. :( This has become a big part of me! But there are at least 2 more chapters left! **_

_**Thanx to lotsabighearts, luvbuffy2, aprilrainer15, nemo123489, OneInAMillion12, and GoldenLily for reviewing the last chapter! I luv you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok, here's my letter to Santa…**_

_**This year I want a Nintendo Wii, a video camera, Hoot DVD, Hannah Montana DVD with Achy Jakey Heart, an iPod nano (the square ones that play videos, blue), Kohl's Gift Card, and the rights to Hannah Montana! Please! Thank you!**_

_**Would the owner of Hannah Montana ask for the rights to it? I don't think so! **_

The jeeps pulled up to a hotel. The last flight to L.A. for that day was booked solid. Jake used the credit card his manager made him bring to get them all rooms at a nice hotel.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Miley said, mystified by the room. A king size bed, large enough TV, and fridge chock full of soda occupied the large suite. They each got their own room at the Hilton Hotel right by the Minneapolis airport. "What floor ya on?" Miley asked turning to Lilly.

"Five." Lilly said grumpily. Miley was staying on the tenth floor right next to Jake. Miley slumped. Jake, who had appeared behind them, said, "Sorry, I got no say in the rooms. I took what they gave me." The sound of his voice sent the girls into the air.

"Geez, Jake! Trying to give us a hear attack?!" Miley asked with her hand over her chest, trying to steady her breathing.

"Sorry! I haven't showered yet, probably the reason you got scared." He said in mock seriousness. She chuckled slightly. That reminded her…

"You two need to go!" She said with a sense of urgency.

"Why, have a hot date tonight?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She crossed her arms at his immaturity.

"No. I just remembered that I need to get cleaned. My dad had me bring my credit card along, and we are just a few blocks away from the second largest shopping mall in the world!" Miley said excitedly. Lilly's eyes bugged out, where Jake's just rolled.

"Ooh, can we stop at skate shops?!" Lilly asked.

"Duh. Now go get ready!" Miley shooed her friends out the door.

Two hours later, Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver stepped into the largest mall they had ever seen. "Wow." They all said, looking up at the three stories of shops and food courts. Miley had forced Jake into a hat, sunglasses, and some camping clothes so as not to raise awareness of the Zombie Slayer's presence at the Mall of America.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver started heading in different directions to appealing shops, when Jake stopped them. Or rather, Leslie stopped them.

"Guys, this mall is HUGE! If we split up, who knows what'll happen. We should at least stay in groups of two." He offered.

"Ok, Lilly and Oliver can go to the skateboard shops, and you and I can go to clothes stores!" Miley said. The others nodded in agreement. Jake's horror shocked look only made Miley tug him to the stores faster.

As Lilly and Oliver started walking, there was a silence lingering above them. This was the first time they'd been alone since the night they kissed.

"So…" Oliver started, not really sure what to say.

"Um…" Lilly continued. "This is weird."

"Yeah. Listen, I know we said we'd talk at home, but…" She smiled at where this was going.

"Maybe we could talk now?" She asked, guessing that that's what he was going to say. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes!" He said, happy that she thought so too.

* * *

"Come on, _Leslie_! Just one more! Than we can go meet Lilly and Oliver at the food court." Miley pleaded, her blue eyes wide and her hands folded together as she stuck her bottom lip out. 

"Fine." Jake responded, attempting to balance three or four bags on his right arm, and still manage the three his arm was looped through, and one light one he had in his left hand. **_ (Thanx nemo123489!)_**

"Thank you!" She hugged him before entering the store. A muffled groan rose from the walking paper bags.

Miraculously _**(cough-sarcasm-cough)**_ Miley had managed to get Jake into three more stores. After modeling probably thirty outfits per store, they made their way to the food court. Miley saw Lilly and Oliver sitting at a table, rather close she noted, and walked over to them; a sightless Jake following close behind.

When they reached the table, Miley set her small bag from Claire's on the table. Jake sat next to her, he guessed, and immediately the bags fell out of his arms and onto the ground. Breathing heavily, he thanked God for chairs.

"Careful! I think there's something breakable in one of those." She said with seriousness in her voice. He glared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You THINK?!" He asked. Lilly's lip was curled and her face showed the expression of confusion. She looked over at Oliver who was shaking his head in disappointment at Jake.

"Well how should I know?" She asked.

"You bought the stuff!" He reminded.

"Dude, girls shop just to shop! You can't expect them to remember what they buy." Oliver explained. "But you should NEVER carry their bags!" Oliver told Jake, earning him a whack on the shoulder from Lilly and Miley.

"Now ya tell me." Jake muttered as he got up and headed over to the Arby's line. Miley went over to McDonald's. What they failed to notice was Oliver's arm around Lilly's shoulder and their drink with two straws.

That night, Miley woke up in a pool of cold sweat. She ran over to the sink and cupped cold water in her hands, splashing her face with it before sticking her palms back under the chilled liquid.

* * *

She grabbed a towel and dabbed her face dry. Tears threatened to fall, again. Normally, when this happened, she'd go into her dad or Jackson's room and sleep with them for the rest of the night. And, since she had absolutely no desire to run through the halls of a hotel in an unfamiliar state, she did the only thing she could. She opened her door and knocked on the other, waiting for her friend to open. 

_**Ya know how in some hotel rooms, there're two doors leading to the next room? That's what she knocked on. Anywho, you'll see a very similar scene in Summer Romance. Ya know the drill, review for my efforts of updating over the Holidays!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_

_**(PS, please read Fox Trot by OneInAMillioon12!) **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok, I got great response for Mixed Feelings so I thought I'd update this! Merry late Christmas! **_

_**Thank you nemo123489, aprilrainer15, OneInAMillion12, luvbuffy2, and GoldenLily for reviewing the last chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I got a Wii! Since Thanksgiving my mom had the entire family scouting for one! My aunt's, that works at target, boss found one, bought it w/ her credit card, then, when my aunt showed up, returned it and my aunt bought it! How nice is that?! And all this went without my knowing! But they couldn't find the rights to Hannah Montana anywhere. Sorry :(**_

Jake was fast asleep, having a wonderful dream of Miley standing under a mistletoe, when he was suddenly pulled from his heart's wish by a loud banging. He was sweating from the idea of being close enough to kiss Miley, so he ran a hand through his hair before going to the door.

No one was there. He scowled, shut the door, and walked back to his bed. The pounding got louder and harder, and realized that it was coming from the two-way door by his TV. Remembering whose room that is, he jumped out of bed and smoothed his hair in the mirror, and tried to ignore the fact that he was in nothing more than a pair of sleep pants.

If it wasn't obvious she had been crying, he would've been more excited about her wearing a t-shirt and girls' boxer shorts. But, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was sniffling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern taking over his previous anger.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled. His eyebrow cocked.

"Well, it's just a dream, Miles. What was it about?" He decided to humor her.

"The night my mom died." Her lower lip started trembling and his smile dropped.

"Oh." He felt really stupid. "Come here." He pulled her into his strong embrace and she felt safe again. He pulled away, and held her shoulders. "But if Mr. Correlli catches you in here at this time of night, I don't think my celebrity charm will work on him anymore." He tried to lighten the mood, and it worked a little.

She laughed slightly before sitting on his bed. He followed her. "Ya wanna tell me what happened, or is it too hard?" His sincerity made her insides well up.

"No, I can. Well, in real life, she died from a rare form of leukemia." He nodded her to continue. "But in the dream, there was this zombie _named_ leukemia, and he had taken my mother hostage." He grew confused, and it showed. "I was watching in a corner, when you showed up." She sniffled, and he grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose and continued. "You tried to stop him, but he was too strong, and you…"

Her look said everything he needed to know. He pulled her into another hug, which she gratefully accepted. Silently, she cried on his bare shoulder, and he rubbed her back comfortingly. He slowly moved back so that he was against the wall, and moved a pillow behind his back.

Her forehead rested in the crook of his neck, and soon she was back asleep. He smiled down at the girl he cared so deeply about. Back in the woods, she had been so strong, but in her sleep, with tear-stained eyes, she looked small and fragile. It saddened him to see her like that.

He pulled the blankets up so that they were around her, and he laid his chin on top of her head, welcoming the sleep that washed over him.

Lilly woke up, bright and early, as per usual, and decided to go up to Miley's room. She grabbed the spare key that the brunette had given her and headed to the elevator. Just as the door was closing, a hand stuck itself in and the doors opened back up to reveal Oliver standing there, out of breath.

"Hey." She said perkily as he got in and the door closed.

"Hey." He breathed out, tired from running. He was assigned to sleep on the second floor, and the elevator had been full. So he ran up the three flights of stairs to get to Lilly's room, only to see her walking towards the elevator. "Goin up to Miley's room?"

"Duh." The annoying, yet strangely catchy tunes stopped as they reached the tenth floor.

"After you." Oliver held his hand in front of the door so it wouldn't close, and allowed the blonde to go first.

"Thank you." She walked out, him in close pursuit. When they reached Miley's door, and went inside, they noticed an empty bed, and the door opened leading into the neighbor's room.

Lilly, remembering who was in that room, walked over and peeped inside. "Aww." She cooed softly at the sight before her. Quietly, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture just as Oliver appeared behind her. Motioning him to be quiet, the two tip-toed into the room and over to the bed.

Lilly held up her fingers and, at the same time, mouthed, "1, 2, 3," They simultaneously jumped up on the bed and started going up and down, up and down.

Jake was the first to wake, and Miley wasn't far behind. Lilly and Oliver immediately stopped jumping. "Jake Ryan, Miley Stewart, this is your scheduled wake up call!" Oliver pretended to yell through a megaphone at the glaring pair.

That is, until they realized what would've happened had it been anyone else that woke them up.

"So, what were you two up to last night?" Lilly asked in a sing-song voice.

"I had a bad dream." Lilly's and Oliver's smiles immediately fell off when they realized what the dream was probably about.

"About-" Miley nodded. Her friends crawled over and gave her a hug.

"Jake happened to be next door." She explained. Lilly nodded understandably.

Miley went over to her bedroom and changed into a new outfit she had bought at the mall. Jake did the same, and then the four of them went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

"If all passengers could please fasten their seatbelts, we'll be making our descent into Las Angeles shortly. We know you have a lot of choices when flying, so thanks for choosing American Airlines."

"I wonder how much they pay him to say that." Jake said and Miley laughed. Her mood had lightened a lot since the night, and for that he was thankful.

Miley was excited to finally be going home. She missed her dad, and, yes, even her brother. Lilly wanted to see her mom so bad. She didn't really miss her dad, since he left. Oliver missed his mom, dad, and his annoying little brother, Orlando Otto Oken. The only people Jake had to go back to were his sister and his manager.

His manager, Marco, had a wife and three kids, so Jake was sorta forced to accept Miley's offer. He was just gonna have to do his best to ignore his feelings for her for the next four years, when he planned to go to college and live on campus.

Though it would be tough, Miley was determined to make it work; Jake staying at her house that is.

She pulled up the edge of his bandage, which she had taken the liberty of changing that morning, and frowned. It looked worse, if that possible. Her leg was healing alright, but it was obvious that they'd both need a doctor.

The plane started dipping downward, and she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Twenty minutes later, she grabbed her carry on, which was her new close from the Mall of America, and went with Lilly, Oliver, and Jake to the baggage claim. They had been informed that morning that the rest of their group had got in safely a few days earlier.

The bags seemed to take forever, but they finally came and, after much persistence form Miley, they were headed to the entrance where they were told their families would be, Oliver carrying both his and Jake's bag. Miley and Lilly threw their bags at him the moment they spotted their parents, causing the donut to topple over.

Jake laughed, but grabbed the outstretched hand. Oliver dropped all the bags on the ground and ran into his mother's open arms. His father jostled his hair, and his little brother grabbed onto his leg.

He looked over at Miley, who was sandwiched between her dad and brother, a happy scrunched look on her face.

Lilly's mom was making a fuss over her, and he half-wished that his mom would've been like that. But then he might've been sad to leave the woods. He looked around, when he heard, "Jake!" in the form of a high-pitched little girl's voice. He turned around in time to see a short, blonde girl ram him in the stomach. "Jakey, I was so scared!" She cried.

"Jaime, I missed you SO much!" He said, sitting on his knees and giving her an awkward, one-armed hug. Marco showed up behind her and smiled, proud that Jake made it through. Jake smiled back.

"Jake, while you were gone, you-"

"My mom died, I heard." Jake finished.

"Ya know I'd take you in in a heart beat, but-" Again, the star cut him off.

"I know. You're place is crowded. A friend of mine offered to take me and Jaime in." He explained, and a relieved look crossed his manager's face.

Miley pulled her dad aside, and said, "Dad, you know that Jake's mom died, right?" He nodded, confused that she'd know that. "Well, we have a couple spare rooms. Ya think we could…"

"Well, after the story you told me about how he saved you from drowning, of course." He answered and she smiled up at her father.

She walked over to him and said, "Hey, Jake. If you still need a place to stay, my dad agreed." He smiled.

"Thanks, Miley." She smiled back, and he introduced her to Marco and Jaime.

_**Ok, I can guarantee two more chapters, everyone! Please review, and Happy Holidays!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_

_**PS, Go onto YouTube and type in 'Hannah Montana Joannie B. Goode'. The episode seems like a Loliver killer! So sad, but maybe people could read the summary and change it around into a Loliver. Like, Lilly's only pretending to be her friend so as not to hurt Oliver's feelings and ruin their friendship. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Alright, probably second to last chapter everyone! Thanx to all of you who've stuck with this! And special thanx to bellechat, Ashleigh-r, aprilrainer15, nemo123489, Kristin (lotsabighearts), animallove6991, Buffyfeak2008, BrazilianPrincaess, BeMySpiderman, GoldenLily, and kharen.**_

_**Disclaimer: One day I was walking through the park when I passed by a cute little squirrel. (Obviously before winter!) He came over and I offered him a nut. As a gratification, he told me that there was a guy talking about an idea for a TV show about a girl with a secret double life as a world renowned pop sensation. But, I couldn't afford the plane ticket to get to California for my meeting with the Disney producers. Sorry! It stinks to be thirteen!**_

Jake showed up a few days after they had arrived with a small moving van. He had gotten rid of his mom's stuff, or at least the few things given to him in her will, and so he only had a few boxes for himself and Jaime. And then of course, their beds.

Miley showed them their rooms. Jake was in the one next to Jackson's, since they'd be sharing a bathroom.

"Thank you guys so much, again." Jake said at dinner that night for the seventeenth time.

"Jake," Miley said with a humorous tone. "It's no big deal. Really." She smiled lightly at him. He smiled back.

"This is really good Mr. Stewart." Jaime complimented before digging back into her spaghetti.

"Thank you Jaime." He exclaimed happily.

"She's right dad. Best yet!" Jackson agreed with his begging smile on.

"I'm not loanin you money." Jackson's head drooped and Jake and Jaime started laughing slightly.

Later that night, Jake was out doing some damage control of the rumors that had been circulating through the magazines about his sudden disappearance.

Miley was laying on her bed reading a magazine when Jaime walked in. "Hey Jaime." Miley said perkily, like she was talking to a three-year-old.

"Listen, I can tell you like my bother." She said with a glare that shocked the brunette. "Why?"

"Wha- I don't-" the look the younger girl gave her said it all. "Ok, how'd ya know?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. And I've seen him get hurt by a lot of girls, Miley. A lot."

"Wait, if you think I like him because of his fame and fortune, you're sadly mistaken." Miley reiterated, sitting up so she was closer to the girl.

"Prove it."

"But how can I-?"

"Prove it!"

"Listen, I just-"

"Prove it!" Jaime said, more forceful every time.

"Ok, ok. But you can't repeat this, or the fact that I like-like him, to anyone. Got it?" Her child curiosity took over, excited to be told a secret. "Come with me." Miley ordered, reluctance in her tone.

They walked into her closet, and before the little blonde could say anything, Miley pulled back her clothes to reveal two French doors, each with the letters HM in gold.

When they stepped in, the little girl's jaw dropped. "You- You're- How is this possible?" She asked, bewildered.

"I didn't want to get caught up in the fame, so I created an alter ego." Miley explained simply. Jaime ran over to the clothes, looking ecstatic that she's seeing Hannah Montana's wardrobe. Miley, for effect, put on her wig.

"You really _are_ her!"

"This all the proof ya need?" The little girls head went up and down so fast it made Miley dizzy.

"Ok, well I have to go to my rehearsal, so you need to go." Miley instructed as nicely as possible.

"Can I come?!" She looked so hopeful that Miley couldn't turn her down.

When they arrived at the concert hall, she had to tell all her dancers and her band that she was babysitting Jake's little sister. Rico showed up, ready for his audition.

Jaime requested If We Were a Movie, and Rico started. He was really good. They rehearsed, getting ready for Hannah's concert the following night.

She had them practice her new song, which they all agreed was great. In the middle of it, though, her cell phone rang. It was Jake.

"Where's my little sister!" He yelled frantically through the phone. She laughed slightly at his tone, knowing Jackson would never be that worried about her.

"Relax," she lowered her tone so no one else could here, "we went to a movie." She lied. "And thanks to you, Mr. over-protective, we're missing it!"

"Okay, sorry, I just got worried. I've already lost both of my parents, I don't need to lose her too." The sadness in his voice broke her heart. Jaime was all he had left.

"I'll let you know next time, now can I go?!" She ended her question like a kid begging for permission to her parents.

"Yeah, I'll see ya in a bit." He answered, laughing at her.

"Thanks." She went back and they restarted the song.

_**Okay, I know this one sucked, but it was just a filler to patch things up before they- DON'T DO ANYTHING! Yeah. Please review! And please see my poll! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Alright, last chapter friends! I know, it's sad! I just ended a story, and now another! So, unless someone else votes before I post this and ties it up, Just Friends won! Except it will be called The Best of Friends. I have started the first chapter, but I wanna get ahead and type a few more before I post. But please keep an eye out for it!**_

_**I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed my story! You all rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I am not the owner of Hannah Montana. What? You don't? Well, I don't own it. No I'm not lying! Why would I lie about not owning it?! I do like the show! I've seen every episode that's premiered, and one that hasn't! One is tonight and I saw it a month ago too! **_

Miley was trying to write a new song for Hannah, but was having some difficulties do to the fact that the Song Accidentally In Love was playing extremely loud in the room next to hers. This was the third time she'd written down:

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone, no, no

She groaned out loud and walked over to Jake's room. She stopped when she heard him singing along. He was pretty good.

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love _

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love _

_I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

He turned after the song to the applause coming from his doorway. His face reddened when he saw who it was.

"Wow, you're pretty good." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Thanks. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I came over here to tell you to turn the music down, but decided to watch the show." She answered. "So, who is she?"

"What?" He asked, pretending to be naïve.

"Oh don't be dumb! The girl that you're in love with." At his confused look, she added, "You've been listening to the same seven songs since we've been back."

"Well, you've been listening nonstop to that Ashlee Simpson song, Pieces of Me, and that new Hannah song." He shot back..

"That means nothing."

"I'm so sure." He absent-mindedly rubbed his arm, then winced. "You haven't been putting the medication on it, have you?" She gestured to the wound. At his guilty look, she said, "Jake! The doctor said it would make it better!" She scolded.

They had been to the doctor a day after he'd moved in, and she'd confirmed that his cuts were infected. Miley's leg had just been a bad bruise to the bone and a sprained ankle, thankfully.

She unwrapped his arm and put the cool cream on his arm. Her gentle touch was the exact reason why he wasn't caring for it himself. After it was cleaned up and freshly bandaged, an idea struck her.

"Ya wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok."

She went back to her room and put on some flip-flops, after quickly brushing her hair. They left and walked along the shoreline, watching the sky go from pink to dark-purple to black.

She had absently slipped her hand into his, something he wasn't complaining about. Hers felt so small and soft in his, he wished he could hold it all the time.

"So, Jaime hasn't been a bother to you this past week?" He asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

"No, she's actually a really good secret-keeper." Miley gasped as soon as she realized what had been said. Her free hand flew to her mouth.

"Really? What's the secret?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She replied, walking on like nothing happened.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No." She answered defiantly.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you!" He threatened. Her eyes widened. She turned to look at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" His hand went to her side and she burst out laughing as his fingers moved quickly and severely. She tried to run away, but he wrapped his other arm around her and tickled both sides.

She twisted so she was facing him and tried to shove him off. This caused him to fall backwards, but not before grabbing hold of her sides and making her land on top of him.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Ok, but first I need you to think about three songs; The Best of Both Worlds, The Other Side of Me, and Just Like You." She instructed.

"You mean, Hannah Montana songs? Ok, what about them?"

"Well, haven't you ever wondered what they meant?" She asked incredulously.

"Not really, have you?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment. "Wait, are you saying that she has an alter ego?!"

"Look into my eyes." She said, ignoring his question and the fact that she was still on top of him.

His eyes widened after a moment. He'd seen those same eyes as Zerronda on Zombie High. "You, you're Hannah?" He whispered.

She looked down shamefully. "On Zombie High, you used thunder mint as your breath spray." She said.

"You are. Now I get why you didn't wanna kiss me." He said like it was all making sense to him.

"Yeah. Jaime kinda found out a different secret (Crap! Stupid big mouth!) and I needed to tell her this one to prove something. And we weren't at the movies last week. We were at rehearsal." She explained.

"Well, what's this other secret?" When she looked like she was about to deny, he added, "And if you don't tell me, I'll get it out of Jaime."

She pulled out her iPod, where she'd stored her newest song, and put one headphone in his ear and one in hers.

As he listened, realization hit and he felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened. "This, was written about me, wasn't it?"

She nodded softly. As she started to get up, he placed his hand, gently but firmly, on her back and held her in. With out saying a word, he brought his lips up to hers.

After a shocked second, she responded. His lips felt so right on hers, and she scolded herself for ever giving the director the idea to kiss demon-dog. This was so much better.


End file.
